


Pizza boy delivering to a pool party

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by three performers to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/gfuspm/fff4m_script_offer_pizza_boy_delivers_to_a_girls/Have a great day <33





	Pizza boy delivering to a pool party

**[FFF4M] Pizza boy delivering to a pool party [Teasing] [Dirty Talk] [Triple Blowjob] [Double Titfuck] [Face Riding] [Taking turns] [Multiple Orgasms] [Deepthroats] [Cowgirl] [Reverse Cowgirl] [Fdom] [Fsub] [Wet pussy] [Wet noises] [Kissing] [Licking]**

**Performers’ Summary** : Classic porn plot. Pizza boy delivers to a house of hot girls about to have a pool party. They tip him very well ;)

 **Characters:**  
 **Girl 1** : Blowjob queen. She will always find a way to keep her mouth busy. She’s also the first one to ride him in this scene. (And she rides him the longest)  
 **Girl 2** : The Fdom. She enjoys telling the others what to do. As the sex progresses, she gets more dominant.  
 **Girl 3:** The Fsub. She follows others' orders and loves to do so. Though, she herself is quite a lot to handle. She ends up being the one to make him cum.

 **Author’s Notes:**  
Feel free to replace “Girl 1/2/3” with names, and if you do so, feel free to refer to each other by your names where appropriate.

**Key:**   
**(Attitudes and emotions)**   
**[Actions and sound effects]**

**Note: Actions and sfx are completely optional.**

**Feel free to add/remove lines as you wish!**

**Everyone in this script is 18 years or older**

**\---------------------------------------**

**SCRIPT STARTS HERE** :

[Sfx: A doorbell rings, there’s light music coming from inside the house.]

Girl 1: (Muffled, from inside) Coming!

[Sfx: A bit of a pause, then a door opens]

Girl 1: Oh, perfect, you’re here. Sorry it took me a while to get to the door. I was a bit preoccupied [giggle]. Come in. You can place the boxes on the table over there. (To the rest of the house) Girls! The pizza came!

Girl 2: All ten boxes? Already? Wow that was fast.

Girl 3: Really fast. I think this is the first time the pizza arrived before the pool party started.

Girl 2: Hey, I’m not complaining. In half an hour, we’ll have plenty of mouths to feed, and I’m just glad we’ll be prepared. (To the listener) You’re the best pizza guy ever!... But why do you have that look on your face?

Girl 1: I think it might have something to do with the fact that we’re all in our bikinis.

Girl 2: Oh, yeah, I forgot.

Girl 3: Yeah, it’s easy for *you* to forget. You’re always wearing a swimsuit around the house.

Girl 2: Hey! I get hot very easily. You know that. Wearing too many clothes makes me uncomfortable. And besides, I sometimes feel like going for a swim. I just want to be prepared 24/7.

Girl 1: Well, you do look good in that red, I’ll say that.

Girl 3: [giggle] And by the way that the pizza guy is looking at you, I think he agrees.

Girl 2: Aww, you guys really know how to make a girl feel special. [Giggle] But don’t sell yourselves short. You both look great in your swimsuits too.

Girl 1: Thanks, but I don’t know if blue is my color. I was thinking about changing before the party started.

Girl 3: Oh, so that’s why you laid all these swimsuits out on the sofa.

Girl 1: Yeah. What do you guys think of that black strappy one? That’s my favorite of these options. The criss-cross patterns are so cute.

Girl 3: Ugh, now you’re making me want to change too.

Girl 2: Why? You look great in white. With the way those strings are tied and the way those bottoms hug your cute little ass, you look like an angel.

Girl 3: [giggle] Thanks. But I don’t know. I wore all-white at the last pool party. I think I want to change it up. Hmm…

Girl 1: Um, girls? I think we’re forgetting something [giggle]

Girl 2: What? Some cute flip-flops?

Girl 1: No, silly. We need to pay the pizza guy.

Girl 2: Oh shoot, you’re right. (To him) Sorry to keep you waiting sir. I’ll get the money upstairs while you two are changing down here. [Sfx: Girl 2 walks upstairs]

Girl 1: Okay, yeah. It’s official. I’m changing into the black strappy. Hey, um, pizza guy, sir? If you don’t mind, could you help me untie my top? I think I made the knots a little too tight. [giggle] Thanks.

[He helps untie her top]

Girl 3: Wow, sir, you untied her pretty fast over there [giggle].

Girl 1: Well, he was quick to deliver the pizza. I guess he’s just quick to a lot of things.

Girl 3: I just hope he’s not quick to everything.

Girl 1: [giggle] Me too. (To him) Thanks for untying my top. It feels so good to be free.

Girl 3: Oh, I have an idea.

Girl 1: What is it?

Girl 3: I’ll keep wearing these white bottoms, but I think I’ll take off my top and wear yours instead.

Girl 1: Blue and white, like waves on the ocean. How fitting. [giggle] But I think I’m a little smaller than you, so it might be a little tight.

Girl 3: You say that as if it’s going to be a problem.

Girl 1: Right, I forgot who I was talking to for a second.

Girl 2: (Coming down the stairs) Uhh, girls? I couldn’t find the money.

Girl 1: Ugh, there’s always something that goes wrong. Here, we’ll help you find it.

Girl 2: But you guys haven’t put your tops back on yet.

Girl 1: That’s okay. We’re in our own house anyway. We have time to change later. We need to pay for our pizza now.

Girl 3: I’ll check the back. Maybe the money is by the pool or something.

Girl 1: Good idea. I’ll check the kitchen and dining room

Girl 2: Should I just stay here, then?

Girl 1: You already did your part. Just sit on the couch. (playful) Make friends with the pizza guy. I’m sure you’ll find something to talk about [giggle]

Girl 2: (To the listener) Wanna sit with me?

Girl 2: Great. [pause] Aren’t my roommates so nice? Searching around topless, just bouncing as they run around the house? … Honestly, I’m thinking about taking *my* top off just so I won’t be the odd one out.

Girl 2: Yeah, it never gets quiet around here. There’s always a nice little party on the weekends. And even when there’s not, at least one of us brings a boy home on a Saturday night or something. Typically the boy just expects to fuck the one he came home with, but… the three of us like to share. We’re *really* close.

Girl 3: There was nothing around the pool. [Sigh] Mind if I sit next to you?

Girl 2: Not at all. We were just talking about what we like to do on the weekends. Pool parties, dates. The usual.

Girl 3: [giggle] Did you tell him what happens if none of us are doing anything on a weekend?

Girl 2: Why don’t *you* tell him?

Girl 3: [giggle] Okay. Well, when none of us have any dates or parties planned… we like to have fun with each other. You know. Just the girls.

Girl 2: (sultry) Oh yeah. We just *love* to explore each other’s bodies. Kissing each other, giving each other orgasms, and so on. Actually, just before you rang the doorbell earlier, all three of us were making out in our swimsuits. I adore the taste of my roommates.

Girl 3: Yeah, and she also loves ordering us around.

Girl 2: (Flirty) You know you love it when I take charge.

Girl 3: (Flirting back) …Yes, ma’am I do.

Girl 2: Good girl.

[Girls 2 and 3 share a laugh]

Girl 2: One time, the two of us made our other roommate cum so loudly that the police came because of a noise complaint.

[Girl 2 and Girl 3 share a laugh. Both are getting turned on as the conversation continues]

Girl 1: (Returning) Nothing in the kitchen or the dining rooms or any of the bathrooms. We have no money… Why are you guys laughing?

Girl 3: We were just telling the pizza guy about the noise complaint story.

Girl 1: (Getting turned on) [giggle] we had such a fun time that night… but much as I’d love to reminisce with you girls, I think we need to solve our no-money problem first.

Girl 2: Well we can’t just make him bring the pizzas back. That’d be rude.

Girl 3: (sultry) Well… I think we can all figure something out…

Girl 1: Yeah, after all, he did bring us our pizza extremely fast, and he helped us with our swimsuits. We have to repay him somehow.

Girl 2: [giggle] I think I have an idea…

Girl 3: And what's that?

Girl 2: We pick up where we left off before he arrived, but this time, he gets to join.

Girl 1: Well that sounds like a good idea to me. What do you think, sir? Do you want to join us for a little pre-party fun?

Girl 2: He’s smiling. I’ll take that as a yes [giggle]

Girl 1: Great. Now where were we?

Girl 3: You and I were making out. Just like this

[Girls 1 and 3 start kissing]

Girl 2: Mmm, and I think I’ll just get rid of this top now. That way you can see all three of us.

[Girls 1 and 3 continue kissing harder, moaning too]

Girl 2: I’m getting wetter just watching them. And from what I can tell, it seems that you’re getting harder. [giggle] Here, let me help you out with that.

[Sfx: Unzipping his pants and removing them]

Girl 2: Just watch them kiss. Look at how their tongues explore each other. I’ll jerk your cock while you watch. Just sit back and enjoy the view [giggle]

[Girl 2 starts giving a handjob. It's slow and deliberate. She continues stroking his cock as the following conversation happens . . . ]

Girl 1: (Still getting kissed by Girl 3) Hey, no fair! [Kiss] Why do you get to touch his cock first?

Girl 2: Because you two got to give him a little dress-up show while I was searching for the missing money.

Girl 3: Fine, [Kiss] but you can’t keep him all to yourself. [Kiss]

Girl 2: Well, if you want to play with his cock, then come here and play with his cock.

Girl 3: You know what? I will. Switch places with me.

Girl 2: Gladly.

[Girl 3 sits next to listener while Girls 1 and 2 make out]

Girl 3: Just look at them. [giggle] The way they play their breasts rub against each other while they make out. And how they moan as they run their fingers through each other’s hair, trailing their hands down their backs and grabbing each other’s asses.

[Girls 1 and 2 moan and kiss]

Girl 3: Wow, your cock feels so hard in my delicate little hands. (Whispering in his ear) I want you to enjoy every second of this. I want you to enjoy the image of the three of us giving you pleasure. [Moan] And I just want to taste you too. Your lips [kiss]. Your neck [kiss]. Everything.

[Girl 3 kisses the listener as girls 1 and 2 kiss each other. This lasts for a few moments.]

Girl 1: (Still moaning while being kissed) Ugh, now I’m the only one who hasn’t touched or tasted him yet!

Girl 3: (in between kisses) Then join me over here.

Girl 2: But then what am I supposed to do?

Girl 1: You can suck his cock while the two of us kiss his neck.

Girl 2: Mmm that sounds great.

Girl 1: I’ll just sit right here on this side

Girl 3: And I’ll sit on the other.

Girl 2: And I’ll kneel in between your legs.

Girl 1: And all three of us can tease you with our tongues.

Girl 3: Mhmm. Just like this.

[Girls 1 and 3 make kissing/licking noises. Girl 2 teases his cock, but does not fully deepthroat him yet.. All three are horny and passionate]

Girl 1: I love trailing my tongue around your neck. You taste so good.

Girl 3: [Moaning] Oh, you’re grabbing my tits. [giggle] Your hands feel amazing on my body.

Girl 1: [Moaning] Hey, don’t forget about my tits too. And while you’re at it, feel my pussy. I’m dripping wet.

Girl 3: Mmm. So am I.

Girl 2: Me too.

Girl 1: Isn’t this so much better than a 25% tip? [giggle]

[Kissing and licking noises continue]

Girl 2: Girls, you really should taste this cock. It’s just incredible. I can’t get enough of it.

Girl 1: Do you have room down there?

Girl 2: Trust me, there’s definitely enough cock to go around for all three of us.

Girl 3: [giggle] Well don’t mind if I do.

Girl 1: Okay, let me just take off these bottoms before I get on my knees.

Girl 3: Oh, good idea. Mine are getting way too wet.

[Sfx: Clothes hit the floor as Girls 1 and 3 get completely naked]

Girl 2: Nice of you two to join me down here [giggle]

Girl 1: Mmm our pleasure.

Girl 3: Let’s show him what our tongues can do first. Tease him a bit.

Girl 1: [giggle] I’ll take this side of his shaft.

Girl 3: And I’ll take this side.

Girl 2: I’ve got his balls.

Girl 1: Sounds like a plan

[Girls 1 and 3 lick and kiss his cock. Girl 2 plays and sucks on his balls. This lasts a good while.]

Girl 2: Wow, he’s rock hard.

Girl 1: And he tastes so much better than pizza. [giggle] Oh, no. There’s a bit of pre-cum up there.

Girl 3: I’ve got it. [Short sucking noise, as Girl 3 laps up the pre-cum]

Girl 1: No fair! I was gonna get it.

Girl 3: [giggle] Well, you snooze, you lose.

Girl 1: Fine, but then I get to be the first one to do this...

[Girl 1 Deepthroats his cock for a little bit]

Girl 3: [giggle] I won’t even complain that you got to do that first. I just got wetter from watching you.

Girl 2: (Turned on) Me too.

Girl 1: You girls just love watching me deepthroat. [Sucking noises]

Girl 2: I mean, of course. You’re the best at blowjobs out of the three of us

Girl 3: Yeah. I wish I could suck cock as well as you could.

Girl 1: Oh, of course you can, honey. Here, wanna try? [Sucking noises] I’ll watch how you do it and maybe give you some tips.

Girl 3: Well, if you don’t mind . . .

Girl 1: Show me how you suck his cock, sweetie. [giggle]

Girl 3: Okay, well, I like to go like this. [Girl 3 deepthroats his cock for a few moments, nice and wet and sloppy.]

Girl 2: [Moan] You look so hot. My pussy is practically drooling from watching you

Girl 1: [Moan] Same here. But maybe you could try using your tongue a bit more while he’s in your mouth. Here I’ll show you. Try something like this:

[Girl 1 deepthroats him again, using her tongue technique. She goes at a noticeably different rhythm than Girl 3, but they’re both just as sexy]

Girl 3: That looked incredible. Can I try that?

Girl 1: Of course.

Girl 2: No, wait, I wanna try first. I’m the only one who hasn’t really deepthroated him yet.

Girl 3: Right. Sorry. I was getting a little greedy [giggle].

Girl 2: Okay, so you’re saying that I should put him all the way down my throat while using my tongue like this?

[Girl 2 shows off her blowjob technique for a good few moments while Girls 1 and 3 watch and moan]

Girl 1: Yeah, exactly like that. [Moan] I don’t think I’ve ever been this turned on before. Fuck, we should show each other our techniques more often.

Girl 2: (Coming up for air) Oh, I could show you what I do with my hands while I suck cock.

Girl 3: Let’s see it.

Girl 1: Yeah, maybe we can learn something new.

Girl 2: Watch and learn, ladies.

[Girl 2 continues to suck his cock, jerking it at the same time. While she does so, we hear girls 1 and 3 having the following conversation]

Girl 1: I couldn’t use my hands like that because I get too turned on. I have to start rubbing my clit like 2 minutes into any blowjob I give.

Girl 3: That gives me an idea.

Girl 1: What is it?

Girl 3: Maybe I could slide my hands up your thighs like this…

[Girl 1 Moans]

Girl 3: And I could start rubbing your clit nice and gently.

[Girl 1 moans louder as girl 3 starts to rub her clit.]

Girl 1: Fuck, don’t stop. [Moan] You feel so good.

Girl 3: Shhhh, just sit back and enjoy my fingers.

[Girl 1 whimpers in pleasure]

Girl 3: Come here, kiss me.

[Girls 1 and 3 kiss each other as Girl 3 rubs Girl 1’s clit. Girl 2 continues to blow the pizza guy]

Girl 2: Fuck, your guys’ moans are turning me on so much, I can barely concentrate on sucking this cock.

Girl 1: Well, if you’re getting tired, why don’t we take over for you? Then, you can ride his face until you cum.

Girl 2: Really?

Girl 3: Yeah, you’ve been working really hard over there. You deserve a little reward. Don’t worry. We’ll keep his cock busy while you’re up there. (To him) Excuse me, sir? You wouldn’t mind having my friend sit on your face would you?

Girl 1: By the look on his face, I think he’s more excited than she is [giggle]. (To girl 2) Get up there.

Girl 2: [Moans] You girls are the best.

[Girl 2 rides his face, moaning and screaming while Girls 1 and 3 blow him]

Girl 2: Fuck! Your tongue is amazing! [Moan] My legs are shaking.

[Girls 1 and 3 Suck his cock for a bit, when suddenly Girl 3 speaks up…]

(Note: We hear Girl 2 moaning throughout this conversation until her orgasm)

Girl 3: Actually, I have an idea.

Girl 1: What’s that?

Girl 2: Fuckkk, I’m fucking dripping into your mouth. You feel so fucking good.

Girl 3: His cock is thoroughly wet. Why don’t we put him between our tits? I’ll titfuck him for a bit, and then you can too. I think he’d love that.

Girl 1: You’re a genius.

Girl 3: Here, I’ll just put his cock in between breasts like this. And I’ll just start bouncing up and down.

Girl 1: [giggle] Your breasts are so nice and soft.

Girl 2: [Still riding his face] Fuck! Fuck! Your tongue! It’s fucking electric.

Girl 3: They’re sensitive too [Moan]. This is as much fun for me as it is for him [moan]. Here, why don’t you try?

Girl 1: [giggle] Thanks. Mmm, he feels so warm between my tits. And his cock is just glistening.

[Girl 1 moans as she titfucks him]

Girl 2: Shit, I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum.

Girl 3: Oh, fuck. I love watching you cum.

Girl 2: (Getting even closer) Ohh, I’m shaking. Fuck. Lick me right there! Right there! Don’t stop!

Girl 1: Our saliva is rubbing off on my breasts. He’s getting a bit drier.

Girl 3: I could just give him a quick deepthroat, before I put him between my tits. No problem.

Girl 1: Actually, how about this? I’ll put my mouth just above your tits. You continue to bounce on him, and every time his cock thrusts upward, it’ll go directly into my mouth.

Girl 3: [giggle] You just want to show off your blowjob skills again.

Girl 1: What can I say? I just love sucking cock.

Girl 3: Well then, you should do what you love [giggle]. Put your mouth on my tits and let’s do this.

[Girl 2 continues building to an orgasm as the titfuck-blowjob combo ensues. We hear sucking noises from Girl 3 as Girl 1 continues to thrust his cock between her breasts. This continues until…]

Girl 2: Shit, I’m cumming! I’m cumming! Fuck!

Girl 3: Ohh, watching you cum is getting me pretty close too.

[Girl 2 has an orgasm. Moan what comes naturally.]

Girl 2: Fuck! Fuck! Yes! Oh shit, I’m shaking.

Girl 3: My turn to ride his face.

Girl 2: (Panting) Okay, get up here. I need to recover for a bit.

Girl 1: (*very* turned on) Shit, I don’t think I can take it anymore. I need his cock. You won’t mind if I fuck him, do you?

Girl 3: Not at all. You can ride his cock while I ride his face.

Girl 2: Wait, kiss me while you ride him. I miss the way you taste

Girl 1: [giggle] With pleasure.

Girl 3: [Mounting his face] Oh fuck, I can feel your tongue on my pussy. Holy shit, I’m so wet.

[Girl 3 Moans continuously as Girls 1 and 2 have the following conversation:]

Girl 1: Oh, and your cock is so huge. I don’t know if I can fit it all inside of me.

Girl 2: [Giggle] If you don’t put that cock inside you soon, I’ll take your place.

Girl 1: No, you already came. I need this more than you do.

Girl 2: (Sultry) Then put that cock inside your tight, wet pussy.

Girl 1: Yes, Ma’am. Right away---

[Girl 1 Moans as she puts his cock inside her]

Girl 1: Holy shit. He’s huge.

Girl 2: There you go. Good girl. Now ride.

Girl 1: Oh, it’s so deep inside me. And I’m clenching so tight around it.

Girl 2: Don’t stop. And kiss me too. I want to taste you.

[Girls 1 and 2 kiss each other, while we hear Girl 1 ride his cock. These noises persist throughout the following conversation until Girls 1 and 3 both cum]

Girl 2: [giggle] I can still taste his precum on your mouth.

Girl 3: Fuck! I’m going to cum soon. Watching you two make out while this tongue is in me… I can’t take it.

[More moaning is heard from all three girls. Kissing is also heard from Girls 1 and 2]

Girl 2: (To Girl 3) Here, let me rub your clit while you ride his face.

[Girl 2 starts rubbing the others’ clits]

Girl 3: (Starting to build to an orgasm) Oh, your fingers are so soft and gentle. [Moan] I really can’t take it. I really fucking can’t.

Girl 2: Good girl. Keep moaning for me. I know you love it when I rub you like this.

Girl 3: [Moan] Yes, ma’am. [Moan] I’m going to moan the way you want me to. [Moan] I want to show you---[moan]---how much I love it when you play with me.

Girl 2: Well in that case, let me go faster.

Girl 3: Wait, wait, wai--- [Girl 3 moans uncontrollably as Girl 2 picks up her pace] Fuck! That’s not fucking fair [Moan] (Whimpering) Oh, that feels so good, [Moan]. (Whimpering) You’re turning me into a little puddle.

Girl 2: That’s right. You’re my little puddle. [giggle] I love making you squirm

Girl 3: (Whimpering) I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum.

Girl 2: Then cum.

[Girl 3 has an orgasm]

Girl 3: Ohhhh, you were right. This is *electric*. Euphoric. My pussy feels so good. I’m dripping.

Girl 1: [Moaning as she continues riding him] I think you just squirted on his face.

Girl 3: Oh, shit. I did. I’m so sorry. Here, I’ll clean that up.

[Girl 3 licks his face]

Girl 2: Wait, I love tasting you too. Don’t lick it all!

[Girl 2 joins Girl 3, licking his face.]

Girl 2: Oh, Mr. Pizza Guy, you have some on your lips. Right there. [She kisses his lips]

Girl 3: Hey, share some with me too.

Girl 2: Of course. Come here.

[Girls 2 and 3 make out while Girl 1 is still moaning and riding him]

Girl 1: Oh fuck, I’m going to cum soon.

Girl 2: [giggle] I’m surprised *he* hasn’t cum yet.

Girl 3: Yeah, he has quite the endurance.

Girl 1: Oh fuckkk.This is the hardest I’ve ever ridden someone in ages. My pussy is throbbing like crazy. [Moan] Oh, thank you for the pizza, sir. [Moan] You’re the best.

[Girl 1 continues to moan while Girls 2 and 3 talk to the listener]

Girl 1: (Getting even closer) Fuck! I love your fucking cock. You fit so perfectly inside me. [Moan] You’re going to make me cum so hard.

Girl 2: (To Girl 3) Okay, you kiss her. I’ll rub her clit like I rubbed yours.. She’ll cum faster that way. And then we’ll get to ride him too.

Girl 3: Perfect. (To Girl 1) Hey, come here. [Girls 1 and 3 start kissing]

Girl 2: As for you, Mr. Pizza Guy, just enjoy the show. Consider it our tip for your speedy delivery. [giggle]

[Girl 2 rubs Girl 1’s clit, and Girl 1 moans even louder.]

[All three Girls are moaning. We also hear kissing noises and the bouncing of Girl 1’s wet pussy]

Girl 1: Right there, right there. Don’t stop. Oh, fuck you’re so big.

[Girl 1 gets closer]

Girl 2: Look at the way all three of our bodies are pressed up against each other. Nice and soft. Dripping with cum.

Girl 3: You’ve already made two of us cum. You only have one more to go.

Girl 1: (Whimpering) Oh, fuck I’m almost there.

Girl 2: Watch me rub her clit. She’ll be shivering on top of your cock once she cums.

Girl 3: And watch my tongue play with hers as she gets even closer

Girl 1: [Screaming] Oh! Oh my God!

Girl 2: [Giggle] I think she likes it

[Girl 1 has an orgasm. Say whatever comes naturally.]

Girl 1: I’m cumming! Oh shit, girls, I’m cumming.

Girl 2: Once you’re done there, it’s my turn to ride him.

Girl 3: Hey, I want a turn too!

Girl 2: Don’t worry. You’ll be the one to make him cum. It’s just that I came before you did, and I feel that I’m about to cum again. You can rub my clit while I ride him.

Girl 3: [giggle] Okay, whatever you say.

Girl 1: Okay, he’s all yours.

[Girl 2 mounts him without hesitation and starts riding]

Girl 2: Holy shit, you were right. His cock does fit perfectly inside me.

Girl 1: Wow, you just slid right in.

Girl 2: (Moaning) Yeah, you know me. I get wet at the drop of a hat.

[Girl 2 continues to moan as the conversation continues]

Girl 3: Here, help me rub her clit.

Girl 1: Actually, I think I want to kiss him for a bit to recover. I want to taste both of your pussies on his lips. You know, put my mouth to work, as usual.

Girl 3: A little appetizer before the pizza? [giggle]

Girl 1: Yes, but even tastier, though.

[Girl 1 Kisses him while Girl 2 rides and Girl 3 rubs. All three are moaning]

Girl 2: Oh shit, I’m going to cum again. Oh sir, you feel even better with every thrust. [Moan]

Girl 3: Already? Wow.

Girl 2: What can I say? [moan] This cock is amazing. [moan]

Girl 3: (Hornier) Fuck, I can’t wait to make him cum.

Girl 1: [giggle] Make him cum inside you.

Girl 3: Oh, that was always the plan.

[Girl 1 continues to kiss the listener. We can tell Girl 2 is getting closer to cumming again just by the way she’s moaning]

Girl 2: Shit! Don’t stop rubbing my clit. I’m cumming again!

Girl 1: Don’t you just love watching us cum, sir?

[Girl 2 screams louder and louder as she gets even closer.]

Girl 1: Just watch her while I kiss your neck

[Girl 1 Kisses his neck]

Girl 2: [Cumming] I’m cumming. I’m cumming. I can’t fucking take it…. (Whimpering) Wow, this feels so fucking good.

Girl 3: Kiss me.

[Girls 2 and 3 make out]

Girl 2: (Panting) Okay. Now it’s your turn to ride him. And make sure he cums.

Girl 3: Well it would be rude if he was the only one of us not to.

Girl 2: Here, take my place

Girl 3: Actually, I think I’ll ride in reverse. We can go deeper that way.

[Girl 3 mounts the listener and moans as he enters her]

Girl 3: Holy shit.

Girl 2: Yeah, that’s what we all said [giggle]

Girl 3: Wow, your cock is amazing. I can feel every inch of you. I’m at a loss for words.

Girl 1: Then lose the words and just fucking ride him [giggle]

[Girl 3 starts slow but then picks up the pace, moaning the whole way. The faster she goes, the louder she moans]

Girl 1: Doesn’t her ass look so good as it bounces?

Girl 2: And don’t our tits feel nice and warm?

Girl 1: Why don’t you play with our tits while she rides you?

Girl 2: Grab us however you want. You can play with both of us until you cum.

Girl 1: Play with our pussies.

Girl 2: Grab our asses.

Girl 1: Or if you want, you can tell us to make out again.

[Girls 1 and 2 kiss for a bit]

Girl 2: Just like that.

Girl 1: Whatever you need to us to do to help you cum

[Girl 3 starts moaning louder]

Girl 2: Just look at what you’re doing to her.

Girl 1: We want to do the same thing to you.

Girl 2: We just want to make you feel good. Your cock felt so good inside us. It would only be fair for us to pleasure you as well.

Girl 1: All the way.

Girl 3: Holy shit, you’re so deep inside of me. And your cock is so hard.

Girl 2: (Moaning) Oh, you’re playing with our breasts.

Girl 1: I love the way you’re touching my body. Your hands feel so nice.

Girl 2: Just look at his face. [giggle] He’s about to cum.

Girl 3: I’m about to cum!

Girl 1: Wow, perfect timing.

Girl 2: Do you think you two could cum at the same time?

Girl 3: Shit I’m almost there! Harder!

Girl 2: You heard her. Fuck her harder.

Girl 1: [giggle] Wow. I really think he *is* going to cum at the same time as she does.

Girl 3: Right there! Right there!

Girl 1: I think you’re right. I know that look.

Girl 2: He’s about to cum. Let’s lick his neck while he plays with our breasts.

[Licking noises from Girls 1 and 2]

Girl 3: [Orgasming] Oh shit! I’m cumming! My pussy is throbbing on your cock. Holy shit.

Girl 1: [giggle] Good job

Girl 3: (Whimpering) Oh, I can feel your cock pulsing inside me. I love making you cum.

Girl 2: Hey, get off his cock. We wanna see his cum dripping from your pussy.

[Girl 3 dismounts the listener.]

Girl 1: Wow, that looks so tasty.

Girl 2: Let’s share?

Girl 1: Yeah.

[Girls 1 and 2 lick Girl 3’s pussy]

Girl 3: Holy shit! Whoa! I’m still sensitive, guys!

Girl 2: [giggle] Shh. Just sit back. We know how to make you feel good.

[Girl 3 moans like crazy as Girls 1 and 2 lap up the juices from her pussy]

Girl 2: So… was that sufficient payment for the pizza?

Girl 1: [giggle] That’s what we thought.

Girl 3: That was the best pizza delivery I’ve ever had.

Girl 2: I agree.

Girl 1: We should do this more often.

Girl 2: Maybe we can.

Girl 3: Really? How?

Girl 2: Like this. (To the listener) Okay, Mr. Pizza Guy. You delivered faster than any one ever has. You fucked us better, too. Why don’t we get your personal line? That way you can deliver to us whenever we need pizza.

Girl 1: Oh yeah. And the payment can be the same every time.

Girl 3: [giggle] Well that sounds perfect.

Girl 2: It looks like we have a deal. We’ll call you for next week’s pool party as well then.

Girl 1: With pizza delivery this good, I think we’ll have to order pizza every day.

Girl 3: I definitely don’t have a problem with that.

Girl 2: Well it looks like we’ve found our official delivery man. [giggle]


End file.
